


Lilith's Awakening

by HironoGiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absorption, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, F/M, Growth, Height Growth, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro
Summary: A story about a succubus that tries to find someone to drain life force from. In the process of doing that, it seems like her body will change...
Kudos: 9





	Lilith's Awakening

It's a dark night in Japan. Most people are asleep and the few who aren't are soon going to bed. The air outside is still, nothing can be heard for miles on end. However, this stillness is soon broken by the flapping of some wings.   
\- Argh, why do I have to do this!? It's supposed to be my day off...  
An irritated voice can be heard from the sky. Up in the sky is a woman with wings flying around a small town in Japan. She's searching for prey right now. She's part of an "extinct" species known as **succubi**. They were thought to be extinct, however, they just faded into obscurity to escape from the religious crusades of the medieval times. They have slowly started to surface again and trying to get a foothold in the human realm again. This girl here is one of the first batches of succubi that are being sent out. The area that she was assigned to was Japan. A lot of her sisters were either assigned to America or Europe, so she's pretty much alone here.   
\- Hmm, I don't really see anything special here... wait, what's that?  
She notices a strong aura from one of the houses that she's flying over and immediately rushes over.  
\- Jackpot.  
What she found was a young male currently sleeping in his bed. He didn't seem special, but his aura was overwhelming. She slowly opened the window to his bedroom and made her way in. Stealth, however, had never been one of her strengths. As soon as she's inside she trips on her own tail and falls to the floor.   
\- Huh?  
A sleepy voice can be heard. Before the succubus manages to get her bearings the man notices her.  
\- Huh, who are you!? Why are you in my house?!  
\- One question at a time, please. I'm a succubus and my name is Lilith. Maybe you've heard of us.  
Lilith had managed to get up from the floor and was currently standing in the middle of the bedroom. The man was about to say something but was taken aback by the succubus's appearance. The moonlight from the window was putting her body on display and the man just stared at her in awe. She had long crimson hair and crimson eyes. Attached to her back was her jet black wings that she used to fly. They resembled a bat's wings quite a bit. A bit further down was her tail that she tripped over. It was a black, sleek tail topped with a heart shape. The "clothes" she had on didn't really leave much for the imagination. Her big breasts were on display for the whole world to see. She had an overall toned body and you could see the beginning of a six-pack. She was quite tall as well. Well above the average height, she was about 189 cm tall. She had a crest above her crotch with gave of faint light and behind her was her plump butt.   
\- Umm...  
The man was at a loss for words.  
\- Yes, dear?  
Lilith started making her way over to the man that was still lying in bed. His eyes darted all over the place, not sure of where to look.  
\- You said you are a succubus, right?  
\- Yes, what of it?  
\- YES!  
The man jumped up from his bed in joy upon getting his answer. Lilith was taken aback by this. She hadn't done much as a succubus in a long time, but she was sure this had never happened before.  
\- Hell yeah! I love succubi! Ah, I'm so happy right now.   
\- W-well, I'm glad you're happy, I guess?  
Lilith was still taken aback by this whole situation. No one she had encountered before had been happy upon seeing a succubus. Perhaps times really have changed this much?  
\- Wait, you know what a succubus is?  
\- Ah, yeah, I've seen them in a bunch of hentai. You're here to take my life force, aren't you?  
\- Ah, uh, yeah, I am.  
She didn't know what hentai was, but she wasn't about to ask either, she was afraid she would regret it. The man started undressing all of a sudden and laid down on his bed.  
\- Well, I'm all ready, go ahead and take as much energy as you want!  
She certainly wasn't expecting this either, not that it mattered, really. It just made her job easier.   
\- You do realize I'm going to drain all of your life force in that case?  
\- Ah, yeah, no problem. I don't mind at all. In fact, I wanted to go out like this.   
It's just surprise after surprise with this guy, she thought. She snapped her fingers and her clothes magically disappeared. She took a close look at the male she was about to consume now that he had his clothes off. He was kinda handsome, to be honest. He had a pretty athletic body and his face was nice as well. Lilith noticed a certain smell in the air as well when she approached the man.  
\- Wait, are you a virgin?  
\- Ah... yeah, I am...  
He scratched his cheek when he said that and evaded Lilith's gaze. This baffled Lilith, but it explained his really strong aura that he's giving off. This also made Lilith hornier than usual, she loves virgins. She jumped onto the man in the bed and started kissing him while working on his dick. Her plump lips went against his and this already made his cock stand at full attention. It also helped that her body was constantly exuding pheromones. She started jerking off his dick while making out with him. She didn't have to do this for very long however until he came. He shot a quite big amount unto Lilith.  
\- A quick shot, are we?  
\- S-sorry, it just felt too good...  
\- Fufu, it doesn't matter, my saliva will make your cum production increase tenfold.   
Despite what Lilith thought earlier, she certainly didn't mind that this is her day off anymore.   
\- Look, it's already standing up again.  
She got off the man and positioned her tits on his dick. The cum that he shot earlier was also starting to get absorbed by Lilith. This process brings great pleasure to the succubus and it also makes them more powerful.   
\- AH!  
She came a little upon absorbing all his cum. Upon doing so she also could feel herself become much more powerful. His cum was really potent. Something unexpected happened, however. Her tits starting growing bigger and she got a bit taller. Once the absorption was complete her already big tits had swelled to become a bit smaller than her head, while earlier they were maybe a bit bigger than apples. She had also grown from her height of 189 cm to 191. As soon as her growth stopped she started her titfuck. The precum from his cock worked as lube in this process and he started moaning quite a bit. Once Lilith noticed that he was moaning she starting speeding up and within a minute he had cum all over her chest and face. She licked a bit of the cum seductively from her lip. Upon absorbing this batch of cum she started growing again. From 191 cm to 194 cm and her breasts swelled to the size of her head. Once she finished growing she noticed that the man was looking a bit more ragged than earlier. He apparently had very potent life force but didn't have much of it. That's probably why it took so long for her to find him while she was searching.   
Lilith stood up and went over started lowering her body towards his dick.   
\- It's time for the main act, fufu.  
When her pussy reached his dick she felt his dick start to twitch a lot. She continued lowering herself until she had swallowed his whole penis. She then started to ride his dick up and down. She could control her pussy and immediately squeezed his dick quite hard with her pussy. She wanted more of his cum. It had a very sweet taste that she wanted more of.  
Within a minute or so, he had already cum, but he was still hard. She didn't stop riding him and just continued clenching her pussy even harder. She would most likely kill him at this pace, not that she really cared right now. The only thing she cared about was getting more of his cum.  
They continued like this for about half an hour and he had cum about 9 times now. He had also withered away quite a bit. His next cumshot would most likely be his last. He had also stopped moaning after a while and only stared blankly up at the roof. Lilith, on the other hand, had been moaning quite loudly. She had been violently riding his cock for the last half hour to squeeze out every single bit of cum from him. She could feel that he was nearing his last cumshot and sped up even more.  
His last cumshot wasn't that impressive, it was honestly probably the weakest of the bunch, but it didn't really matter to Lilith. After she had finished absorbing all of the cum she got off the man. There he laid on the bed, an empty husk. Lilith stood and wondered about what she should do with his body for a while until she felt a growth spurt coming. She fell to the floor and moaned loudly. She started fingering and fondled her breasts while growing. She shot up from 194 cm to 221 cm and her breasts ballooned from head size to watermelon size. She laid on the floor and moaned for a while and basked in the afterglow.  
After she was content with her afterglow she stood up and snapped her fingers. Her clothes magically appeared and attached to her body again. She then went over to the body of the man she had just consumed and used her magic to take his soul. She stowed away his soul in a little bag that she has. After his soul had disappeared from his body, his body soon followed suit and disappeared as well.   
\- This was a very lucky find, too bad he didn't last too long, hehe.  
She then admired her body in a mirror in the man's bedroom. It then hit her that this had never happened before in the succubus realm.  
\- Oh shit, I should fix this.  
She snapped her fingers again and her body slowly returned to her original size. It's a good thing succubi are shapeshifters, otherwise, she would've been in trouble. She didn't want any other succubus finding out about her newfound ability. She still didn't know where she got it from, but it didn't matter to her. All that she cared about was her new plan now.   
After she was done she flew through the window that she came in through and started heading back to the succubus realm. The silent air above Japan was once again broken by her wing flaps, but it was soon quiet in the sky above Japan once more. Little did they know what would soon come, however...  
  


**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
